A Certain Adventure in Academy City (Toaru Bōken no Gakuen-Tōshi)
by Kamikoto
Summary: Touma x Mikoto A story about Kamijou Touma finally realized about his feelings towards Mikoto, but there was a magician and scientist who attacks Academy City. Now, it's up to Touma and Mikoto also all of their friends to stop the magician and the scientist. And also a good romance story of Touma, Mikoto, Accelerator, Misaki, and the other characters.
1. Chapter 1-Prologue

Chapter 1- Prologue

A certain spiky haired boy with his white jacket and his usual black gakuran. He walked from his school to his dorm. The boy was named Kamijou Touma. After a lot of his problems, such as his fight with Accelerator to save all Mikoto sisters, His fight with Fiamma of the right, and his way to save Othinus.

Now his life is really once again back to normal.

But not in this kind of situation.

"well well, I guess that fucking boy had save the world once again."

"What do you mean?"

"Ow my apologize, Vernanda. I know that you're an newbie but, I guess I have to explain you."

"Okay master."

A certain gray haired walk with a certain orange haired girl away from the room.

Once again, Touma will face another trouble upon him.

**Well, this my first stories that I write. I'm try to write this same as Kazuma Kamachi (The Character, the personalities, and more) Oh yeah, if you find that Othinus was saved because I try to make a new plot. Okay guys, see on the next chapter ^_^ / (Don't forgot to PM me :3 ).**


	2. Chapter 2-Back to normal

**Chapter 2-Back to normal**

**Part 1**

Kamijou Touma, who had gained his normal life back cannot resist his misfortune.

In his dorms, he forgot to make breakfast for Index and in the end his head and arm got bitten, then he accidently saw a certain blonde girl who was still taking a bath in his bathroom. It was Othinus who had been saved by Touma lately and now she was lived with Touma. And, Touma got bitten by Index Again.

In his schools, Touma got punched on his stomach by Fukiyose, it happen because Touma tried to save Othinus and all people in the world became his enemies. But now, it's fine because Othinus is back to normal and not dangerous.

On his way back home, he was attacked by a certain middle school student with brown hair. It was Misaka Mikoto. She was so worried when she heard that all of the worlds are against him because he was with Othinus.

"Hey, stop it biri-biri" yelled Touma while negating Mikoto powers

"You idiot, why you always doing such an dangerous things?"says Mikoto while sending an mass of electricity to Touma.

"Well I'm sorry about tha-"

"You know, I'm always worried about you…"Mikoto hugged Touma and a bit of tears came out from Mikoto eyes.

Touma got silent a little time and then he stroked Mikoto head.

"I'm sorry." Mikoto suddenly got blushed and said…

"Idiot."

**Part 2**

In a certain apartement, there was a certain white haired albino guy with a choked-collar device attached to his neck and a two similar brown haired girl. It was Accelerator and Last Order, also Misaka Worst.

"Come on Accelerator, let's play with me, says MISAKA as MISAKA trying to persuade you."

"What a annoying girl."

"Well, I guess the strongest lolicon esper is-"

"Stop saying me that "lolicon" things, or else, I will crush you"

"Ara, how cruel are you?"

" . .tor, let's play with me, I'm boring, says MISAKA as MISAKA with her cute face.

"Go away you two, you guys are so bothering me!"yelled Accelerator.

Then, Accelerator decide to take a walk outside.

"Hmmmm…. You're so cruel, says MISAKA,MISAKA is disappointed."

**END-**

**Well, I'm trying to write this carefully because I'm not really good at English, though I need some help with Google Translate and my Cousin. Oh, and in this story I tried to write an new story/plot. Liked Othinus was saved by Touma '3' ,well see you on the next chapter. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3-It's almost December

**Chapter 3-It's almost December**

**Part 1**

A certain ordinary teenager with unruly blonde hair and wearing a brown jacket with white cross.

It was Hamazura Shiage, he was wandering around in the Academy city and was finally stopped at a certain restaurant. He felt hungry because of wandering around in the city and want to drink something that can warmed him.

But… there was a certain high schoolgirl with black hair. It was Takitsubo Rikou. When Shiage saw her, he quickly come in the restaurant.

"Ah.. Rikou-san."

"Hmmm...?"

"What are you doing here so sudden?"

"I'm wanted something to warm me up. How about you?"

"Well… same as you."

When these two teenager finished talking, Shiage sat right next to Rikou. When he sat right next to her, she was blushing. Shiage ordered a hot milk coffe and Rikou ordered a Hot chocolate. Suddenly, a certain lady with brown hair came in to the restaurant, it was Mugino Shizuri.

At a certain park in Academy city, Accelerator, who wanted to took a walk , finally free from the two annoying girl in Yomikawa apartement.

"Finally, I'm free from those annoying clone."

Accelerator who was free from Last Order and Worst, now facing another annoying girl that he never excepted before.

"Touma….." It was Index.

**Part 2**

Kamijou Touma,

After the things that happen to him when he met Misaka Mikoto on his way back home. Now, he just want to go to a mini market to buy some ingridients for dinner. He suddenly stopped for a while when he remembered the things that happen before.

He remembered the tears that came out from Mikoto eyes. His feelings was hurt by only remembering that scene.

_I can't hurt her feelings anymore._

Touma continued his way to a mini market. When he arrived at a mini market near his dorms, he saw a familiar guy that he might know. This guy was wearing a white headband and had a black hair. He wears a white jacket and a T-shirt with Japanese logo in the center.

When Touma walk near him, He truly shocked. He knew this guy before. He was the one who helped Touma in Daihaisesai Festival.

"G-Gunha?" Touma speaked to the guy.

"Oh… Hey, long time no see Kamijou-san."

"Wow, it's really you. Where have you been?"

"Well… a lot of things happen, defenitly when you became an enemy of all the world." Says Gunha while laughing.

"Huh… such misfortune"

"Oh yeah Kamijou-san, can you do a favor for me?"

"What is it?"

"Let's fight." Says Gunha while smiling.

"Wha?" Touma shocked.

**Part 3**

Accelerator meet Index in a certain park.

"Touma…."

_I better escape from this situation right now, this girl will be more annoying than them._

Just before Accelerator can escape, his leg got catch by Index.

"I'm hungry…" Says Index with a loud sound that comes out from her stomach.

"Hell I care about that!"

"I'm hungry!" Index hold Accelerator legs more tighter so he can't run away easily.

"Get away from me you little bastard!" Accelerator trying his best to get off from Index grip and he almost use his power to blow away the poor Index.

"FEEDDDD MEEE!" Index almost bite Accelerator legs and…

"Alright alright, I'll give you my money to buy some food, but just get away from me!"

Accelerator give Index 1000 yen, that would be enough for her to buy some food.

"Ah.. thank you Accelerator-san, Touma is took so long to come back for making me dinner, and-"

"Yeah yeah, just go away."

"Okay but, really thanks" Index fastly run to buy some food.

"Finally, well I guess I should come back, and today is getting cold."

_Almost December I guess, well… hell I care about that._

**Chapter END-**

**Well… nobody is perfect. I guess I should try to study English more, I guess. If you hate my story, then don't throw tomatoes at me _ . I try my best to write down the story. Please give a feedback for me. See you guys on the next chapter ^^ *brofist**


	4. Chapter4-Attack Crush vs Imagine Breaker

**Chapter 4-Attack crush vs Imagine breaker**

**Part 1**

"Let's fight" says Gunha while smiling

"Wha?" Touma shocked

"Well?" asked Gunha

"Are you crazy? Did you just hit your head or something?"yelled Touma

"Nope, all I need is just a little bit of guts." Gunha smiled.

_What happen to this guy? He's just like biri-biri, challenged me every time I'm met her._

"…Okay, I also want to excersise a little."

"Finally, okay come with me."

Touma fell tense a bit, he follow Gunha about 30 minutes without talking to each other. Finally they've arrived at a big field on a foot of a hill.

"Okay, let's get started"

_He look so serious_

"Attack…" Gunha stomps his right feet, breathes out deeply with closed eyes, takes a karate-like stance, widely open his eyes and…

"…?!"

"CRUSH!" Gunha throw his right fist.

"What the?!" as Touma shocked about the powerfull attack that Gunha send to Touma, He negate it with his right hand.

"Whoa… it's working" Touma smiled

"As I thought." Gunha prepared another move.

"Powerfull gigantic bomb" yelled Gunha and throw both of his hand

The things that Gunha throw was like a big basketball, Touma quickly negate it with his right hand. Touma negated one of the bomb. But, the other bomb suddenly explode near on Touma's right hand. The bomb that exploded was easily negated by Touma's right hand.

_I guess it will be hard enough to destroy this boy right hand, Come on dragon. I hope you can come out fastly._

Touma right hand was fine, but his upper right body clothe was destroyed by the explosions.

"My clothe…" a tears comes out from Touma eyes.

"Hey! Gunha, you destroyed my clothes!" yelled Touma

"Oh, sorry about that."

_Such misfortune, at least I still have many of my clothes._

This fight was like a non-stop battle, Touma negate all of Gunha's attack, but more he negate Gunha's attack, more he get exhausted. Gunha was only playing with Touma and want him to get exhausted. His purpose for battleing with Touma is only want to see the Dragon.

"Hah…hah…hah….hah…" Touma was really tired negating all of Gunha power.

"Wow, you really have some guts there."

"Wha?!"

"You still survive from all of my attacks. Now let's begin the party." Said Gunha

Gunha stomps his right feet and suddenly he disappeared. Touma who was confused from Gunha disappearing, increase his surveillance around. Suddenly, Gunha appeared behind Touma. Gunha kicked Touma back and touma was bouncing away liked 18 meters away. Touma head was hited on a tree. Gunha speed was like twice of a sound, so he actually not disappeared but he was only running behind Touma back with a high speed.

"Arrggghhhh!" Touma shouted in pain

"I guess I should do it now." Said Gunha

Gunha walking slowly towards Touma. When Gunha was close on to Touma, he hold Touma right hand and twist it.

"Arrrggghhhh!" Touma shouted in pain

"Wait, my powers is gone? Said Gunha to himself

In pain, Touma kicked Gunha away.

"Are you crazy?" yelled Touma. "You could have cut my right hand"

"You can guess what exactly I want to do"

"Did you mean… The Dragon?"

"Yeah, that's right." Said Gunha as he smiling.

**Part 2**

"M-Mugino?"

"Oh... Hamazura Shiage?!" said Shizuri "And Rikou?! What are you guys doing here?"

"Well I was wandering around and I'm feel hungry and I want to drink something to warm me up. So I stopped at this restaurant" said Shiage and drinking his hot milk coffe.

"Same as Shiage-kun" Said Rikou.

"How about you Mugino?"

"Ah.. well.. same as you guys." Said Shizuri as she sigh.

_MEANWHILE IN YOMIKAWA'S APARTEMENT_

"I'm back" said Accelerator "Hey, where are those two annoying girls?"

There was nobody in Yomikawa's apartement. Accelerator who was alone in Yomikawa's apartement decided to take a bath. After he took a bath, he wear his white T-shirt with V gray lines on it. Then, he watch TV and slowly he fell asleep.

**Part 3**

Kamijou Touma, he was still fighting with Sogiita Gunha. He punched Gunha stomach with his right hand and hit Gunha chin with his right hand uppercut.

"Nice guts you have there" said Gunha as he stand up after touma's uppercut.

_What is this guy actually, he was like not so receive any serious pain._

"I need to be more carefull about his right hand, when it hit me, I felt like being punched by normal people but it hurts more than any normal people." Said Gunha to himself.

"Time to get some more guts."

Gunha stomps his right feet, breathes out deeply with closed eyes, takes a karate-like stance, widely open his eyes "Attack Crush!" yelled Gunha

"Hyaahhh!" yelled Touma as he negate Gunha power

Gunha tried to make bigger of his attack. But Touma easily negate it, but Touma can't hold on much longer because his right hand can't take it much longer. Gunha run into Touma's back fastly and prepare another Attack Crush.

"Attack Crush!" yelled Gunha as he throw his fist.

The Attack Crush that Gunha made was more bigger than before. Touma who haven't finished negating the other Attack Crush can only duck to avoid the attacks. Touma right hand was being oppressed and finally, it was crushed and truncated.

"AAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" Touma screamed in pain.

Suddenly a strange aura comes out from Touma's right hans. The aura was blue coloured and finally a head of dragon comes out from Touma's right hand.

"GRROOOAAAHHHH!"

**Chapter-END**

**Can anyone become my first Beta Readers? I guess I really need a Beta Readers. Well this is my first time writing a battle scene between Touma and Gunha. Yay '3' / a dragon finally comes out. See you on the next chapter *brofist**


	5. Chapter 5-Dragon

**Chapter 5-Dragon**

**Part 1**

_IN TOKIWADAI'S DORM_

"Onee-sama!" said a middle school girl with tawny hair tied into two curly pigtails. It was Shirai Kuroko. She also a member of Judgment. She can usually be found accompanying the third-ranked Level 5 esper Misaka Mikoto. Her best friend, partner, and roommate.

"Why did you came home a bit late? Kuroko here really worried about you Onee-sama." She said and want to hug Mikoto.

"Eto… before I'm went home, I had a little business with-" Mikoto suddenly stopped talking.

"What is it? Onee-sama?" Asked Kuroko.

"Ah.. Nothing, it's nothing. Ahahaha nothing at all." Said Mikoto as her cheek turned a bit red.

"Oh… okay Onee-sama, but becarefull with that "gentleman"." Said Kuroko with a serious face.

"Ah.. but you know, he is really a good man, and handsome too, and…." Said Mikoto and blushing.

_What the hell happens to Onee-sama? Did she met with that barbarian? Did he do something bad to Onee-sama? UUUUAAAAHHHRRRGGGHHH I WILL KILL THAT APE!_

"Eh… Kuroko what happen to you?"

_MEANWHILE IN ACADEMY CITY'S HILL_

"GGRRROOOAAAHHH!" roared the dragon that came out from Touma's right hand.

The dragon that came out from Touma's right hand, chase over Gunha. Gunha throw his right fist and a a big ball appeared from his right fist. The bomb was easily being eated by the dragon and Gunha tries to make more explosive attack to the dragon. But, all of his attack was being negated by the dragon (being eated) and the dragon finally approach at a high speed to Gunha. Touma who was unconscious, walked slowly to Gunha. Gunha who was cornered, tried to make a self destruction techniques. Before he can do it, the dragon bite Gunha right feet.

"ARRRGGGGHHHH!" Gunha screamed in serious pain

"What is this? I can't do my recovery power and my wall of pressure is gone?!" said Gunha to himself.

The dragon thows Gunha in to the high sky of Academy City. Gunha was really in serious pain, he can't do his recovery power because his power was negated by the dragon. He need a little time to do another recovery power. From the high sky, Gunha in high speed fall down from the sky. The dragon suddenly disappeared and Touma who was still in his unconscious suddenly stopped and his face looking up at he sky. Suddenly, Touma regain consciousness and he saw Gunha fell from the sky. Touma tries to catch him but he was still in pain. He can't even run. At the end, Gunha body hit on the ground so hard. Gunha's body was really full of blood, and Touma tries to go near him. Touma didn't realize that his right hand is growing back. When Touma near Gunha's body, he sees many blood on Gunha's body. At this rate, Gunha can be really in dangerous position.

"Gunha…" said Touma in low voice

"*cough yo..u rea…ll..y have so m..any.. guts there." Said Gunha in low voice too as he coughed.

"Oi Gunha! Are you alright?" yelled Touma.

"I'm fine… *cough ju..st give me some time" said Gunha as he tries to smile.

* * *

**Part 2**

_IN TOUMA'S DORMS ROOMS_

There was a girl with blonde hair and watching TV alone in Touma's room. It was Othinus. She wear a cute pink pajamas that Touma bought for her.

"Where are you Touma?" said Othinus to herself. "And Index is sleeping at another person houses too."

Actually, Index was went out to find Touma because she was hungry. And she told Othinus that if she not came back on 8:00 PM, it means she was sleeping at somebody's houses. But Index ended up got money by Accelerator and went to buy food at restaurant. When she wants to buy some food, she met with Shiage, Rikou, and Mugino. Index ended up being paid by Mugino to buy some food. Shiage told her to becarefull and Rikou told the same things as Shiage. After they left her, she went to Tsukuyomi Komoe houses and wants to eat another food and ended up sleeping there.

Meanwhile, Othinus who was alone in Touma's rooms fell asleep with her cute face. Leaving the doors unlocked and the television was still on.

_AT YOMIKAWA'S APARTEMENT_

Accelerator who was fell asleep, woken by Last Order. Last Order and Misaka worst went outside too when Accelerator went outside to took a walk. They purpose of doing this is not to follow Accelerator, but Yomikawa has just got home, and she invited them to help her buying some food stock.

"Accelerator, I'm back. Says MISAKA as MISAKA with her cute face"

Accelerator only saw her with his sleepy face.

"Ara! The strongest esper have a cute face too." Said Misaka Worst.

"Shut up you brat!" Said Accelerator angrily.

"Calm down you guys. Last Order, help me with the bags." said Yomikawa as she put the groceries.

"Yes!" said Last Order with passion.

Accelerator who was woken, took a glass of water to refresh himself. Worst layed on the sofa and watched television. Meanwhile, Last Order helped Yomikawa with her groceries that she bought.

"Tonight was so comfort." Said Accelerator to himself with a low voice.

8:30 PM

Accelerator can't sleep because he just woke up half an hour ago. The one who still awake was Last Order. Worst was fell asleep on the sofa, and Yomikawa wants to sleep at her friends houses. So, only Accelerator and Last Order who was still awake.

* * *

**Part 3**

"How? Did your wound got healed?" asked Touma

"Better than before." Answered Gunha.

"But my right feet still a bit hurts from that bite."

"You know, I had many strange feelings when the dragon appeared from my right hand."said Touma looking on his right hand.

"Did it always appeared when your right hand is cutted off?" asked Gunha

"I guess so." Answered Touma

"We should get back now, it's getting darker here."

"But how about my clothe? I can't go back like this."mumbled Touma

"Here, you can use my jacket." Said Gunha and giving his jacket.

"Hey, how about you?"

"I'm fine. I can heal this later. Hurry up! It's getting late you know." Snapped Gunha

"Oh,, ah… okay. I guess you're right."

_Maybe that nun will bite me all over again this time when I got home. I forgot to make her dinner and Othinus too._

"Okay Gunha, I'm going back now. Be carefull." Said Touma as he running away from Gunha.

"Hey Touma!" yelled Gunha.

"What?" yelled Touma from far away.

"Keep your guts as best as you can!"

"Leave it to me!"

And then, the both them parted. It was like a terrible battle between Touma and Gunha. Leaving the two of them Draw fight.

* * *

**Part 4**

Kamijou Touma, had finally reached his dorms. He ran as fast as he can, but his wound affect him at running. He knocked his door room. Seeing if any body still inside and open the door for him. When he wants to knocked the door again, the door suddenly opened.

"It's not locked?!" said Touma to himself.

Then he entered his room and ready for a deadly bite.

"I-I'm home."

When he comes in, Index was not there. Making Touma worried and he remembered that maybe she was sleeping at Komoe-sensei house again. Then, he saw Othinus who fell asleep. Touma walked to Othinus and carried her. Touma got flushed when he carried Othinus with her cute sleeping faces and her pink pajamas. Touma layed her on his bed. After that Touma went to take a bath and after he finished, he covered Othinus with blankets to make her warm and comfortable. At the end, Touma sleep at the floor near to his bed where Othinus sleeping.

**Chapter END-**

**Yay '3' , I want to make a romantic scene in the next chapter. Last Order x Accelerator and of course, Touma x Mikoto. From all of the previous chapter, I only focusing at the battle. *lol. Hope I can make the next chapter fastly. See you guys (^^). *brofist**


	6. Chapter 6-Sunday

**Chapter 6-Sunday**

**Part 1**

_YOMIKAWA'S APARTEMENT_

It was only Accelerator and Last Order who was still awake. Last Order play a video game that Accelerator bought for her. She was too excited for the games.

"Hey kid! Why are you still awake!?" asked Accelerator.

"This game that you bought for me is really good. Says MISAKA, MISAKA is excited ^^" yelled Last Order.

"Hey, you're too loud! You will woke up that annoying girl over there." Said Accelerator.

"Hey Accelerator,"

"What?"

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight? Says MISAKA as MISAKA with her sleepy face."

"Whatever, since you not bothered me in my sleep like that bitch over there, than it's fine by me." Said Accelerator.

"Thank you, Accelerator." Said Last Order as her face got flushed.

"Oi, don't give me that face."

And then, Last Order grabbed Accelerator hand and drag him to the bedroom. Last Order change her clothe to her pajamas, and Accelerator waited outside.

"Accelerator, I'm finish. Says MISAKA as MISAKA letting you in."

"Tch, so troublesome."

Accelerator went inside and sleep right next to Last Order. And the first person who fell asleep was Accelerator. Meanwhile, Last Order who still awake crawling to Accelerator.

"Accelerator…" said Last Order with a low voice.

"I..love you. Says MISAKA as MISAKA declare her love to you."

Then, Last Order hugged Accelerator like a pillow and she fell asleep in that position.

She really loves Accelerator. Since Worst was so close to Accelerator, Last Order always being pushed away by her. But her love to Accelerator always increased when Worst close to Accelerator. Also, deep in Accelerator hearts he deeply care for Last Order. He will protect her no matter what. Even if it had to sacrifice his life or kill someone who endanger her life.

* * *

**Part 2**

It was a chilly morning in Academy City. Kamijou Touma, who had been fighting with number seven yesterday felt so misfortune. His right hand got cutted off. He must hold his pain. He woke up in the morning, finding himself sleeping on the floor. He stand up and saw sleeping Othinus on his bed. He walked to his bathroom and brushing his teeth. After he finished, he took a bath with cold water.

"Today is Sunday huh?" said Touma to himself.

He finished taking a bath. He used his usual T-shirt. It has blue colour on it's upper arms. And some logo on it's center. And he wear his . Then he cooking a breakfast for Othinus. Index was still not returns back, so he only making a breakfast for himself and Othinus. After he finished cooking, he woke up Othinus from her good slumber.

"Hey Othinus, wake up! I'm made a delicious breakfast for you." Said Touma

"Huh?! Oh.. good… morning, Touma." Said Othinus with a low voice and her sleepy faces.

Touma put his right hand on Othinus head and rubbing it softly on Othinus head.

"There there, I wanna go outside for morning walking, I made your breakfast on the kitchen. If you still hungry, I saved some other foods in the refrigerator and you can warm it up in the oven." Said Touma.

"Okay.. but don't take so long on your activities. Like yesterday. Okay?"

"I promise."

"Really?"

"Yeah, well, I better get going. See ya Othinus." Said Touma and leaving her alone in his room.

Touma run as fast as he can in Academy City. Running without clear directions, he found himself meet with a certain blonde hair boy with sunglasses and a boy with blue hair outside of an restaurant.

"Nya~ Kami-yan~" said the sunglasses boy with his green unbuttoned Hawaiian-theme shirt.

"Tsuchimikado!? And-"

"Yo Kami-yan." said the blue haired boy with his yellow shirt and brown jacket.

"Aogami!? What are you guys doing here?"asked Touma.

* * *

**Part 3**

_KOMOE'S HOUSE_

"Eto… sister-chan, do you want to go with us?" asked a pink haired woman with a child shape body.

"Yes! I want to go too!" shouted Index.

"Ahahaha, I hope those kids would have a nice Sunday." Said Yomikawa.

There was three person in Komoe's house. It was Index, Komoe, and Yomikawa. They want to go to shopping in the mall. It was Sunday after all, the day that we can go shopping or being lazy in home.

_MEANWHILE IN YOMIKAWA'S APARTEMENT_

Misaka Worst woke up earlier than Last Order today, she walk to Last Order room and saw Last Order hugged Accelerator like a pillow. Suddenly, Worst got an idea. She pick up a camera and took a picture of them.

"This is will be a good things to prank them." Said Worst as she laughing.

Worst then put the camera in the drawer somewhere in Yomikawa's apartement room. Then Worst going to take a bath. Accelerator woke up from his comfortable slumber and saw Last Order hugged him so tight. Acceletor who got shocked want to release Last Order hug. But her hugging power was to strong, making Accelerator powerless to lose her grip. And then Last Order finally woken. Last Order saw Accelerator who wanted to free from her hug. Last Order released him and Accelerator got bouncing away from the bed and his head got hitted by the walls.

"I-I'm sorry Acc-elerator. Good morning." She said with her flushed face.

"Tch, do want me to get you thrown in to the sky?" yelled Accelerator angrily.

"I-I said I'm sorry!" said Last Order as her eyes wants to fall a tear drop.

"Hey, are you crying?" asked Accelerator.

"Ah- oh.. no! no! no! I'm fine. Let's take a bath!" said Last Order and running out from her room.

"Tch.. what a troublesome."

Accelerator went out from the room and saw Last Order picking up a towel and running into the bathroom. Then she took a bath with Worst. Accelerator walked to his room and took a white T-shirt with gray lines like a letter V. Then he walked to a comfortable sofa near the television.

"I hope there was a good channels on Sunday." He said it and turning on the TV.

* * *

_AT TOKIWADAI'S DORMS_

Misaka Mikoto, woke up from her good deep slumber. She was dreaming about Kamijou Touma in her dreams (Note: Not by accident '3' ). She dreamed that Touma was her boyfriend and Kuroko got really jealous about it. And her parents really liked Touma and Touma's parents liked her too. She and him walked together in the town, eating food together, and almost of all their daily lives was being together all the time. It was a really good dream until… a weird sound coming from nowhere "Onee-sama!" And then she woke up.

"Uwah… what did just I dreamed? Me and him!? Boyfriend!?" said Mikoto as she got panic.

"What's wrong onee-sama?" said Kuroko as she tidy up her bed.

"Ah.. nothing, it's nothing, I'm going to shower first okay." Said Mikoto as her face got flushed.

Mikoto ran into the bathroom and then she removed her pajamas and took a nice warm shower.

"…Ehe…Ehe…hehe…!" Mikoto laughed.

"Me and him on a date… Boyfriend… ehe..hehe…!" said Mikoto and laughing.

"Wait! It's only in a dream. It will be hard in reality that I'm going to be his girlfriend and goingto a date." Said Mikoto as her face got serious.

"But, why did I always think about him? Is he loves me too?" said Mikoto to herself.

"Ahahahaha, that wouldn't be happen in reality. Ahahaha." Said Mikoto as she laughing.

After she finished taking a shower, she went out from the bathroom.

"Well then, I'm also taking a shower…" Said Kuroko.

"Huh? You also wanted to use the bathroom this morning, Kuroko?" Asked Mikoto.

"What, are you in a hurry? Then I could've let you use it first."

"No,no. I don't mind using it after onee-sama at all!" Answered Kuroko.

"Or rather there wouldn't be any point to using it before you…"

"Eh? What?" Mikoto confused.

"I… It's nothing! Please don't worry about it!"

"…? O-Okay…"

Then Kuroko went inside the bathroom. Mikoto prepared her clothe. Today she wear Tokiwadai's winter uniform and her jackets also her pink scarf. She used her perfume to comfort her. Kuroko had been just finished her shower, and she wear her Tokiwadai's winter uniform and used her red scarf with white cross on it. Then they went out to a restaurant that Saten and Uiharu invites them.

When they arrive, these two Tokiwadai girls comes in and searching for they two good friends.

"Misaka-san! Shirai-san! Over here!" yelled a black haired girl with flower clip on her hair.

Mikoto and Kuroko walked to a table that Saten and Uiharu sitted.

"Ah… long time no see Misaka-san." Said a girl with short black hair and a bouquet of flowers resting over her bags.

Saten Ruiko weared a stylish clothe and a blue jacket, Uiharu weared her school winter uniform and a pink scarf with white dots on it. Four of them were talking to each other happily and each of them ordered food to the maid that walked thru them. And then…

"Tsuchimikado!? And Aogami!? What are you gouys doing here?"

"Well, this restaurant had a cute maid and they made all of the foods discount." Said Aogami.

"Hey Kami-yan~ how about we eat here, it's discount here. Also they had a cute maid too~" said Tsuchimikado.

"O-Okay fine. Let's go in together." Said Touma.

When the trio idiots came in, Mikoto saw Touma. Her face blushing and tried to hide her face. Touma and his two friends went to the food counter. Touma ordered a hot dog and a hot chocolate milk. Tsuchimikado ordered double beef burger and a hot coffe. Aogami ordered a hot corn soup with sausage and a soda drink. When Touma wants to take a sit, he saw Misaka Mikoto. These two person was looking at each other from far. Touma suddenly blushed, also Mikoto.

"What happened Kami-yan?" asked Tsuchimikado.

"Ah… It's nothing." Answered Touma.

Meanwhile…

"What happened Onee-sama?" asked Kuroko.

"Ah… It's nothing." Answered Mikoto.

It was a sudden same answer for these two person. And then, Touma walked closely to Mikoto. Mikoto who saw Touma coming to her, tries to use body language which can be translated like "No Idiot, don't come closer!" Finally, Touma got close to Mikoto and said "Misaka-san?" and Mikoto answered "Yes?"

A sudden appearance of a spiky haired boy and talking to Mikoto makes Kuroko in rage. But Uiharu and Saten got excited by the appearance of the boy.

"Uwah… Misaka-san, is that you're rumored boyfriend?" asked Saten as she got excited.

"Ah.. no he is my-"

"Is that really true Misaka-san?" asked Uiharu.

"Eto.. ano…." Misaka face turned to be more red

Now, these two person will face a embarrassing things from their friends. Except Kuroko who really in rage at this moment.

**Chapter END-**

**I will continued Touma and Mikoto part. Be patient '3' . At least I can write the scene of Accelerator and Last Order. Wish me luck guys ^^/ . see ya next time*brofist**


	7. Chapter 7-Boyfriend?

**Chapter 7-Boyfriend?**

**Part 1 **

Kamijou Touma, he met with Misaka Mikoto in a certain restaurant. It was a sudden meeting between Touma and Mikoto, made her and his friends shocked. Especially Kuroko who is in her rage mode.

"Misaka?" asked Touma

"Y-Yes?" answered Mikoto as she blushing.

"Uwah… Misaka-san, is that you're rumored boyfriend?" asked Saten as she got excited.

"Ah.. no he is my-"

"Is that really true Misaka-san?" asked Uiharu.

"Eto.. ano…." Misaka face turned to be more red.

"Hey, what do you mean by boyfriend?" asked Touma to Saten.

"Before I could answer that, can you introduce yourself to us?" answered Saten.

"Oh.. Hmm… my name is Kamijou Touma, I live in Academy City at school district 7 on my school dorm." Said Touma and introducing himself.

"WWWAAAIIIITTT!" Kuroko screamed.

"What's wrong Kuroko?" asked Mikoto to her best friend Kuroko.

"Onee-sama, did you invited this gentleman to come here?" Kuroko questioning Mikoto.

"N-N-No way, why should I call him here, anyway, I don't really needs him here." Said Mikoto with her loud voice.

"Well, I guess I better go back" said Touma.

"H-H-Hey, wait, don't go, come back here you idiot!" yelled Mikoto.

"Now what? You said that you don't even really need me here. Try to be honest to your self Misaka." Said Touma with his serious face.

"Ah.., well..um… I'm sorry" said Mikoto as her face got red again.

"Aw… so cute :3" Said Saten.

"Misaka-san is really looks cute." Said Uiharu.

"GYAAAHHHH! HOW CAN THIS APE MAKING ONEE-SAMA LOOKED LIKE THIS!?" Kuroko screamed.

"Ape?" said Mikoto.

"Hey Kamijou-san, can I have your number and e-mail." Said Saten and took her cell phone out.

"Oh Sure-sure." Said Touma and picking up his cellular.

Touma and Saten now have each of their phone numbers and e-mail in their phone contact.

"Wait! Why did you easily gave your phone number and your e-mail to other girl besides me!? I've tried so hard to get your phone number and your e-mail too!" yelled Mikoto.

"It's not my fault you know! Why did you just not asked me at the first place?" yelled Touma.

"You Idiot, I've just asked you lately but you said you had something to do first and leaving me alone." Said Mikoto and stood up from her chair. She then slowly walked to Touma and her face was so close to Touma, but what she felt was angry that time so she's only stared at Touma face with anger. The people who saw them in the restaurant said "Ow… what a cute couple." "I guess they were fighting but that was the things that made them cute."

Mikoto and Touma overheard the people that were talking about them. Mikoto got realized that her face was so close to Touma's face. Touma face was turning a bit red, also Mikoto. Then Mikoto pushed Touma away and said "I-I'm sorry."

"Ah… I-It's okay."

"I-It's your fault for not giving your phone number and your e-mail to me lately"

Then Touma asked Mikoto to give her cell phone to him. Mikoto pulled her cell phone and gave it to Touma. Touma added his number and e-mail to Mikoto's contact.

"Welp, this will solve the problems." Said Touma.

"What is it?"

"Go on and check it out by yourself."

Said Touma and gave Mikoto's cell phone back.

"I got to come back to my friends, later biri-biri."

"What!? You called me that name again?" said Mikoto with a loud voice.

Touma ran back to his seat and saw Tsuchimikado and Aogami eating their foods. Touma sit next to Tsuchimikado and eat his food.

"Kami-yan, you have a cute girlfriend there." Said Tsuchimikado.

"She's not my girlfriend. She is just a middle high school girl and my friend too."

"But Kami-yan, you're so lucky, having a cute friends and from Tokiwadai school too." Said Aogami.

"It's because Kami-yan have a power to attract girl, unlike you Aogami."

"Hey! What did you just said?" said Aogami in anger and grasping Tsuchimikado shirt very tight.

"Stop it you guys! Someday you will get a girlfriend too." Said Touma to his two idiot friends.

"Aww… Kami-yan, I've never know you can talk like that."

"That's right Kami-yan, did you just got some crazy things again on your head?"

The two idiots said it with their sparkling face.

"Cut it out!" said Touma and pushed Tsuchimikado and Aogami face away.

_MEANWHILE…_

"Oi Kuroko, what happened to you?" asked Mikoto to Kuroko.

"O-Onee… Onee-sa…ma… " Kuroko was being surrounded by a black aura around her. The four of them had just finished eating and planning to go for shopping, and Mikoto are planning to invite Touma's too. But she just can't ask him infront of his friends, it will be embrassing for her. So she send him a short message to his phone. Mikoto have his phone number and e-mail in her phones now. It will be easy for her to contact him now.

*Ring ring ring

Touma's phone is ringing. He took out his phone from his pocket and there was a short message in his phone Inbox. He open it. "Hey, do you want to go shopping with me and my friends?" Read Touma from his phone. He replied it to Mikoto's phone. "Why so sudden?" Read Mikoto from her phone. Then she replied it to Touma. "Just shut up! And it's not like I really care about it. _" . Finally, Touma made his decision and replied "Okay, but don't take so long in shopping today." Mikoto read his message and she got blushed that time. She was thinking that this is was a date, but she didn't really thinks that this is was a real date too. When Touma and Mikoto finished, Touma walked outside with his two friends.

"Tsuchimikado, Aogami, I want to go shopping with her. So… see you guys later." Said Touma to his friends.

"Okay then, good luck with your date Kami-yan~" Said Tsuchimikado.

"Have a nice day Kami-yan." Said Aogami.

Tsuchimikado and Aogami parted with Touma and Touma waited Mikoto outside of the restaurant.

**Part 2**

* * *

_YOMIKAWA'S APARTMENT_

"Accelerator, let's go to the amusement park! Says MISAKA as MISAKA wanting you to accept her request."

"Hah!? Just go by your self!" said Accelerator and walked to a sofa.

"So cruel… MISAKA here wanted to go to the amusement park you know. Says MISAKA as MISAKA with her made-up sad face."

Accelerator ignore her and laying on the sofa. He picked up a book near him and read it.

"Accelerator, Please… says MISAKA as MISAKA with her made-up cute face."

"Tch, why didn't you just go with That crazy girl. Don't annoy me." Said Accelerator and continued his reading on the book.

Suddenly, Misaka Worst appeared from behind the sofa. Making Accelerator shocked and fall down from the sofa.

"Are you crazy?" said Accelerator angrily.

"You've said that I'm crazy right?" said Worst with her angry face too.

Accelerator stand up and walked away from Worst. He went to the bathroom and take a pee. Meanwhile, Worst are planning her pranks for Accelerator. She picked up her camera and waited for Accelerator to comes out from the bathroom. Worst ordered Last Order to wait in front of the bathroom doors. Last Ordered denied her order and made Worst to make a plan B. When Accelerator comes out, Worst talk to him.

"Oi Accelerator, Last Order want to meet you there." Said Worst.

"Tch, what does she want?" said Accelerator.

Then Accelerator walked to where is Last Order was. Last Order is charging her portable video games that Accelerator bought for her.

"Oi Last Order, what do you want?"

"Ah, What? Says MISAKA as MISAKA is confu—Kyaaa!"

When Accelerator comes to her, His leg got tripped by Worst leg and he fell to Last Order.

'_What is this strange feelings? I feel liked my mouth is hitting on somethings especially on my lips. But this diffrents. It's warm and—What the hell?'_

Accelerator find himself kissing with Last Order by accident. When he got tripped by Worst legs, he fell to Last Order and his mouth were met each other with Last Order mouth. On the other hands, Worst took a picture from her camera. Worst stepped her leg on Accelerator head, making him powerless to free from his kiss with Last Order. Last Order face was like a super duper red tomatoes and speechless. Accelerator tried to turn on his choke-collar device, but his left hand got trampled by Worst.

"Hehehe, wait there for a sec, MISAKA here's want to take more pictures." Said Worst.

"nnnnnnn!" Accelerator tries to speak but his mouth is still kissing with Last Order.

His tongue is touching with Last Order tongue and made Last Order more redder. Finally Worst release Accelerator and she ran away from him and leave the both of them in the apartment.

Accelerator got really angry, but Last Order gor really embrassed. Accelerator planning to chase Worst but Last Order condition was too bad. All of her bodies was red, especially on her super duper red tomatoes face. Accelerator got blushed a bit when he thinks about him kissing with Last Order. But now his face was really in rage.

"U-U-Uwahh… MI-MI…SAKA as MI..SA…KA is re-re-really hap-happy-…."

"I WILL NOT FORGIVE HER FOR DOING THIS TO ME AND THIS KIDS!" Accelerator screamed.

'_I kissed him… I'm so happy, my first kiss is with him. Ehe..hehehe…hehe, MISAKA as MISAKA wins ^^) / '_

Accelerator tried to disenchant Last Order. Suddenly Last Order hugged Accelerator and said "Accelerator, I Love you so much. Says MISAKA as MISAKA being honest with you."

Accelerator got shocked.

"Oi, what are you saying? Are you awake?"

"Ah-… ehhhh! I-I'm sorry. Forget that. Says MISAKA as MISAKA apologize to you."

"Tch.. that bitch, I will kill her if I had a chance."

"Accelerator, let's go to the amusement park. Maybe she is there. Says MISAKA as MISAKA giving her opinion."

"Maybe you're right, let's go there when you're ready." Said Accelerator.

"Okay ^^"

**Part 3**

* * *

Kamijou Touma standing outside of a restaurant waiting for Mikoto to comes out.

"Sorry for making you waiting." Said Mikoto as she comes out from the restaurant.

"Where's you're friend Misaka?" asked Touma.

"They will catch up with us later." Answered Mikoto.

"Oh.. then let's go now?"

"O-Okay, let's go."

Mikoto and Touma walked together to an underground mall for shopping, Mikoto face was blushing on their way to an underground mall.

_MEANWHILE IN A CERTAIN CHURCH SOMEWHERE._

"Ah, it's here." Said a gray haired man.

"What is it?" Asked a orange haired girl.

"It's a holy swords called "Dragon Slayer" it's good enough to kill a dragon." The man answered.

"Are you really going to attack Academy City?"

"Of course, this is our chance. We have to get another things. Let's go Vernanda."

"O-Okay."

The two person left the church and carrying the holy sword with them.

**Chapter END-**

* * *

**Note:**

Kiss scene :3 Accelerator with Last Order. My friends suggest me to make a kiss scene, so I made the kiss scene between Accelerator and Last Order. By the way, can anyone suggest me a sad songs? If possible, the songs is from japan. Okay then, I will continue the next chapter. See you guys later (^^) / *brofist


	8. Chapter 8-Shopping Time

**Author's Note: **Sorry guys that I'm not update my story lately because I had a National Exam. And I'm very busy for studying -_- . The light novel series of To Aru Majutsu no Index _New Testament_ 10 is out. it's still being translated by baka-tsuki. The fight between Touma and Accelerator is to quick I guess. Good Luck Touma '3') /

* * *

**Chapter 8-Shopping Time**

**Part 1**

Kamijou Touma, he walked with Misaka Mikoto to an underground mall. They want to go shopping. It was Sunday in Academy City and a perfect time to go shopping. Touma and Mikoto entered the underground mall. And it's shopping time.

"I hope there's a supermarket here. I want to buy something for dinner." Said Touma to himself.

"Hey, what about we go there?" asked Mikoto.

"Uh.. it's up to you." Touma answered.

They went in to a store. The store sells many toys. This is what Mikoto's after, she wants to find a gekota's figure or anything that related to gekota. But she can't find it, leaving a depressed feelings in her.

"I can't find it."

"What is it? Misaka-san?" asked Touma.

"I want to search gekota figures here, but I can't find them." Mikoto answered.

"Well… how about we go to another places here."

"Okay then"

Touma and Mikoto walked out from the store. Touma wanted to go to the toilet and the both of them were parted. He run as fast as he can to go to the toilet nears him. He finally found a toilet and go inside it.

"Uwahh… finally, I fell much better." Said Touma to himself.

After he finished, he washed his face up to make him fell more fresh. He went out from the toilet. He took his phone out and called Othinus.

"Hello, Othinus?"

"Y-Yes? Touma?"

"Yeah it's me, did Index has returned yet?"

"No, she hasn't returned yet. How about you Touma?"

"I'm fine. Now, I'm in the underground mall. I was shopping with my friend. So I think I will be a bit late and sorry Othinus."

"Don't worry, but don't take so long in shopping today okay."

"Leave it to me."

Touma ended his conversation with Othinus in his phone. Touma ran from store to another store trying to find Misaka Mikoto.

"Where is she?" said Touma to himself

"Such misfortune."

Touma got really tired trying to find Misaka Mikoto, he walked to a cafe in the underground mall. He wanted to take a rest there. But ended by meeting with a certain blonde haired girl.

"Ara... Kamijou-san." said the blonde haired girl with a long white gloves attached to her hands and long white socks on her legs. She's from the Tokiwadai middle school. She always bring her bag with her, almost everyday. From the look of her body, it's really different with Mikoto's appearance. She has a bigger breast than Mikoto. Yes, she is the Academy City level 5 #5 Mental Out Shokuhou Misaki.

"Eh?... Shokuhou-san."

"What brings you here? Kamijou-san?" Misaki asked.

"I'm really tired and I want to take a rest, so I ended up here." Uttered Touma.

'_And I'm thirsty too.'_

"Well then, take a sit there."

"Is that really okay to you? An ordinary high school boy sitting with a rich girl from Tokiwadai middle school." Said Touma.

"Don't worry, I will make our appearance is fine." Said Misaki as she click her remote in her bag.

The people around them were ignoring them. It was Misaki Mental Out that made the people around them ignoring their appearance. Touma felt confused to the people around him because they ignored him. Touma then took a sit near Misaki. As he sit down, a maid come to asked what Touma wants to order. Because his life was too mediocre, have a limited money in his wallet that can only last longer for a month. But when Index was with him and also Othinus, his money can be at least survive for a week. So he ordered an iced tea.

"Why did you ordered a cheap drinks?" asked Misaki.

"Well it's because… I'm a normal high school boy and having a limited allowance and since a nun and a girl lived with me, my money is getting rare." Answered Touma as he sigh under his breathe.

"A nun? And a girl?"

"Oh… never mind."

"How about I'll pay you the drinks. So you can ordered another drinks."

"No thank you, it'll be fine. I'm jus thirsty, and a glass of iced tea can regain my power back." Touma said.

"Ufufufu…. I liked you when you're being honest." Said Misaki with a little laugh on her face.

"What do you mean?" asked Touma.

"Never mind." Said Misaka as she's smiling to Touma.

* * *

**Part 2**

_AT A CERTAIN AMUSEMENT PARK._

Accelerator walked with Last Order to find Worst. Accelerator wore his white jacket and Last Order wore her Brown jacket. But ended up by finding nothing. Except Last Order. She kind of enjoying the trip, she went to a carrousel and ride on it. Before she could finish riding on the carrousel, she being pulled by Accelerator and dragged away from the amusement park.

"Hey, Accelerator. What are you doing? Says MISAKA as MISAKA is mad at you."

"Stop playing around kid! There's no time for playing around right now!" said Accelerator angrily.

"Uuukkgggrrrhhh!" Last Order was so mad at Accelerator. She was really annoyed by him.

"I guess she's not here. Anyway, it's really weird that she want to go to an amusement park."

"So where is she?"

"I don't know. But there's one place we can go to check. Underground mall."

"Yay! We can go shopping. Says MISAKA as MISAKA receive her mood again."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Let's go."

Accelerator and Last Order left the amusement park and going to the underground mall searching for Misaka Worst.

_MEANWHILE…_

"Where is that idiot?" Mikoto murmured to herself.

She's been running from one store to another store trying to find Kamijou Touma. But she can't find him. She pick her phone out from her pocket and open her contact as she still running. She open Touma's contact and click the 'Dial' button.

"Eh?... Misaka-san?" a voice of a boy came out from Mikoto's phone.

"Where are you? I've been searching for you for a long time. But I can't find you."

"Hahaha… me too-"

"Just tell me where you are right now."

"I'm in a café near the arcade station."

"Okay, I'm going right there."

"Hey, Misa-"

Mikoto ended up her chat with Touma in the phone line. She put her phone back at her pocket and running as fast as she can to Touma's position. She's finally arrived at Touma's position in a café, but there was somethings that make her annoyed. There was an appearance of a middle school girl wearing a Tokiwadai school winter uniform sitting with Touma. She has a big breast and wear a long white gloves and socks. Her big breast was a things that make Mikoto annoyed. And another of that, it seems like she had a good conversation with Kamijou Touma. That was another things that make Mikoto annoyed (Or maybe jealous). Mikoto walked slowly approach Touma and…

"What.. In.. The.. World.. are you doing with this girl?" A sound of an annoyed girl make Touma frightened.

"Ah… Eto.. I'm went looking for you all of this time… and… I'm tired and I'm took a rest here and met with Shokuhou-san."

"Ara, Misaka-san What are you doing here?"

"I'm the one who should ask like that!" yelled Mikoto.

"Oi, relax Misaka-san, she's been here before me. So calm down."

"How should I calm down when the both of y-" Mikoto's got calm down for a sudden.

"There there, there's nothing about the me and Shokuhou-san. So calm down." Touma's right hand was on Mikoto's head. Touma caress Mikoto's head softly trying to make her calm and make her power negated by his right hand, so she can't send a lighting attacks at Touma.

"Whaa- Misaka-san looks cute "

Mikoto's face was super red because of Touma's action. She's speechless, Touma offer her a drink to make her more calm. But she still speechless and blushed so red.

"Idiot." Said Mikoto with her low voice.

"So, Kamijou-san. I will be leaving the both of you. I'll pay your drinks and Misaka-san drinks so don't worry."

"Ah… Thanks Shokuhou-san."

"Okay, see you too Misaka-san "

"Hmph.." Mikoto turned her face away.

Shokuhou Misaki left the both them in the café. Mikoto drinks her chocolate milkshake and Touma only seeing the people around them.

'_His hand was so comfort, uwahh… it fells good.' _Mikoto's face got blushed again, but Touma didn't see it.

* * *

**Part 3**

_AT A CERTAIN UNDERGROUND MALL CLOTHING STORES_

"hey, super Hamazura. What do you think about this super clothes?" asked a certain girl with shor brown hair in a bobcut. She wears a fluffy knit dress, a sweater dress to be exact. She wears no legwear other than stripped socks, exposing her thighs and legs.

"I don't know. I guess you look better in your usual clothing." Answered Shiage.

The girl was Kinuhata Saiai. She is a level 4 esper and is an operative of new ITEM, an ex-organization in the Dark Side of Academy City. The group was led by Mugino Shizuri.

"Then let's head out, Hamazura's super Hamazura."

"…!"

Kinuhata Saiai and Hamazura Shiage left the store. The both of them were planning to go at a café. And they've arrived at a certain café with seeing a spiky-haired boy sitting with a certain chestnut brown hair girl.

"Hey, it's you!" Shiage shouted.

"..!" Touma got shocked from Shiage's shout.

"What are you doing here so sudden?" Asked Shiage.

"Well, this girl invited me and I accept it." Answered Touma as he pointed his hand at Misaka Mikoto.

"Super Hamazura, how about we sit here with the ex-super humanity enemy."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Don't call me that. It bothers me a lot, only remembering that can drag me into a big stress situation." Uttered Touma.

Shiage and Saiai take a sit with Touma and Mikoto. Mikoto still looks speechless, Touma looks a bit depressed because of remembering his worse day before (Became Humaniy's enemy and fought six billion people in the world only for saving a single smile of a girl).

Shiage watching people around him waiting his ordered drinks. Himself, got shocked by an appearance of an albino boy with white hair walking with an identic chestnut brown haired girl sitting next to Touma. But she looks more younger like a ten years old girl. Yes, it was Accelerator and Last Order.

"Accelerator, is that the boy in the café? Says MISAKA as MISAKA giving you a simple question."

"Tch, I never know he would be here." Accelerator grab Last Order hand and grag her into the café where Touma was. It seems like Accelerator still felt something after his fight with Touma (it's hinted at To Aru Majutso no Index light novel NT10 chapter 9).

"Hey you there, what the heck are you doing here?" Accelerator asked to Touma.

Touma got shocked by a voice of an albino boy. He quickly turned his head at Accelerator, giving him his trembled face.

"Don't give me that face. You look like a frightened boy. It is not suit with your heroic title."

"A-A-Accelerator? Did you want to take another fight with me? Just forgive me that time." Touma spoke in trembled

"I don't have that time right now. If I want to take another fight, I bet you will win again. You're the protagonist here." Accelerator explain to Touma.

"A-Ah I see. So what your business?"

"Did you see a girl wearing white ao dai walking around here?"

"No. I guess."

"I might see her." Said Shiage. Accelerator turned his head into Shiage.

"Where is she?"

"I think she's somewhere in the clothing store." Saiai answered Accelerator question before Shiage does.

"Thanks, come on Last Order."

"Yes! Says MISAKA as MISAKA she- uwahh" Accelerator fastly grab her hand and drag her away from the café.

"Hey, can you rub my head again?" a sudden voice came from a girl that sitting next to Touma.

"Eh!? Misaka-san, you're awake?"

"…Eh-Eh, w-w-well, i-it's, ah y'know, ehehee…" Mikoto's face got blushed.

"Ahahaha, is there a bad thing that this boy do to you?" Asked Shiage to Mikoto.

"What did this guy doing here?"

Before she could interrupt Shiage, a sound of a phone ringtone comes from Shiage's phone.

"M-M-Mugino?"

"Come back here you bastard! Leaving me and Rikou in the apartment with Saiai it just so not fair. Come back here fast, or I will tore you apart you bastard!-" a voice of a female person ended up. Hamazura Shiage got panic and ask Kinuhata Saiai to come back at ITEM's apartment.

"Well see you guys later." Said Shiage.

"Take care." Said Saiai as she wave her hand. Before leaving, Shiage run into the café counter and ask the waitress to enwrap his ordered drinks and bring it home. He does not forgot to pay it.

"That was so fast." Uttered Touma.

"Weird." Uttered Mikoto.

"I guess we should get back home. I have a promise to keep with Othinus."

"Her? What about me?"

"Today it's enough, we can go shopping again later right?"

"But, I'm not kind of-"

"See ya later, Biri-biri." Touma left her in the café.

"Hey, I'm not finish talking!" yelled Mikoto.

"Uhhhh, now I lost my time to go shopping with them(Shirai Kuroko, Uiharu Kazari, Saten Ruiko)."

**Chapter END-**

* * *

**Note: **Did anyone want an illustration of this fanfic? I will make it if you guys want it. See you guys later ^_^


	9. Chapter 9-The Past 1

**Author's note: **This story is the past of Touma and when did he met with Misaki. Anyone want an illustration for this fanfic? I will make it if you guys want it. Still waiting js06 to translate _To Aru Majutsu No Indes New Testament 10_ in baka-tsuki. Ganbatte Touma ^_^) /

* * *

**Chapter 9-The Past 1**

**Part 1**

"Okay, see you too Misaka-san "

Shokuhou Misaki, she left Touma and Misaka in the café. As she left them, a bit of tears came out from Misaki's eyes. It's not like she was being jealous. But deep in her heart, she was felt sad because she knew Touma memories lost. It occurred when she met with him for the "first time" in the Daihasei.

Misaki and Touma had a previous relationship since he's in High school. Regarding to his memory loss, Misaki felt depressed because no matter what, she can't restore his memories back and The old Touma will not return. Misaki tries to talk with Heaven Canceller, he explain that Touma had a 0% chance to restore his memories. Only by hearing that is enough to make Misaki depressed. For now, Misaki has to accept the reality that the new Touma will not be the same as the old Touma she knew. But the new Touma is not much different with the old Touma she knew.

The old Touma seem to be like helping others. No matter what the opponents are, he will protect a single smile of everyone. No different from the new Touma.

* * *

**Part 2**

Kamijou Touma

He is the son of Kamijou Touma and Shiina who live outside of Academy City. During his childhood he was often seen as a jinx because of the misfortune that his right hand creates and he was called, "The God of Plague" by people around him. Once, a bankrupt and superstitious person blamed Touma for his own misfortunes and tried to stab him, resulting in a TV station hearing about the incident and trying to make a supernatural show based on Touma, as well as releasing images of him without his family's consent.

Touma's father sent him to Academy City when Touma graduated from kindergarten as it was a place where many unique and gifted people lived free from superstition and Touma could be free from the kind of things he had experienced back home. However, during his time in Academy City as a child, Touma wrote letters to his father, from here, he determined that even in the city of science people still treated Touma differently due to his terrible luck.

Touma joined elementary school since he was being sent by his own father. The elementary school had a adequate dorm for the students. Since Touma become an elementary student for a years, Touma's father gave him a cell phone to contact him if there's any trouble he get in the Academy City. The other reason is because it'll be more efficient for him to send a word to his father without using a letter.

When he was in the elementary school, Many of his friend there treated him like when he was in the home. Because of his misfortunes that he make around him, many of the students from the elementary school that he joined is hate him and called him "A Son of A Devil". Because of this, he felt much depressed and often sent a message to his father.

After his graduation in elementary school. He went to a middle school in Academy City. The school that he joined had an opportunity for the students to join Power Curriculum Program. Therefore, he joined the Power Curriculum Program to get a power there, also known as "Esper".

The program's aim is for the student to attain their own Personal Reality, a term referring to normal reality. Through a series of tests, studies, lectures, medicines, body stimulations (drugs injected directly into a blood vessel, brain being pierced directly from behind the ears) and hypnosis, a person's brain can be modified so that they can unlock their very own Personal Reality.

After a weeks or a months, Touma was categorized as Level 0. Person with no powers. About 60% of Academy City's espers are Level 0s. However, not all level 0s have no powers at all, there are special cases that a Level 0 has an ability that can't be directly measured. Kamijou Touma is one of the special cases that a Level 0 has an ability that can't be directly measured. His right hand can negate Esper powers. In the Power Curriculum Program, they stated that his right hand can negate Esper powers only by touching it. Touma was recommended to join Special Ability Institute to attain his Personal Reality. Touma denied their suggestion and finished his activity in Power Curriculum Program and being a Level 0 for his life in Academy City. Not only being a Level 0, he had a strange power on his right hand.

In middle school, he overcome his depressed feelings and make some friends. After graduate from middle school, he went back to his home outside of Academy City and met with his cousin Tatsugami Otohime. He missed his family so much since he was moved to Academy City for his own safety there by his father. Later, he went to A Certain High School in April. He met with Tsuchimikado Motoharu. His one closest friend. Later, Tsuchimikado introduced him to Aogami Pierce. And the three of become best buddies in the school. He often walked with Tsuchimikado and Aogami went back to his dorm. Tsuchimikado's room is next to Touma's room. So they can play together in which one rooms. Aogami's room was above Touma's room, but he can easily go downstairs and play together with the three of them. Tsuchimikado and Aogami often played at Touma's room.

They always talked about girls or anything that related to it. It occurs because of Aogami otaku knowledge. Touma, Motoharu, and Aogami make up the "idiot trio" of their class, the reason being that not only at least two of them are Level 0(Aogami is an esper of a yet-unknown level) but also that the three of them have the poorest grades in the class and often have to do remedial lessons.

Fukiyose Seiri introduced herself to Touma by a certain accident. Touma met her at a vending machine in a certain Park at Academy City. The other girl that become his friend is Kumokawa Seira. She really interested at Touma's power on his right hand. Everyday, Touma always hang out with Motoharu and Aogami. Motoharu always wear his Hawaiian theme clothe and Aogami wear his old purple jacket and yellow shirt with short brown pants. Meanwhile, Touma seems to wear his white shirt with red and orange colour on it shoulder and long brown pants or jeans.

In school, the three of them sit at near the corner of the class. Touma sit near the window. Meanwhile, Motoharu and Aogami sit near him, but not near the window class. Touma himself finally get his comfortable life with his friend in the school and overcome his fear about being bring any trouble around him and make people around them hates him. It Because of his friends helps (Motoharu and Aogami).

* * *

**Part 3**

Touma usually went home with Motoharu and Aogami. Among the three of them, only Touma is the one who wear his winter uniform with school white shirt winter uniform. Since his memory loss, Touma wear his orange shirt covered with his winter uniform (black coat only). He walked from his school to his dorm. Motoharu is absence that day and Aogami is left him in the school. As he walked from his school he said "Such misfortune". From his childhood life until now, his misfortune is never gone because of his right hand can negate supernatural powers even the God's blessing and his own luck.

At first he wanted to directly go home. Remembering that he doesn't have any food left in his refrigerator, he decided to go to a supermarket in Academy City. Academy City is a city that had many buildings and construction site. According to this, many alleyway have been created by the buildings.

Touma walked casually to a supermarket that held a discount sale for today. After all, 2 days again there will be a Golden Week in Japan. As he walked casually, there's an alleyway on his left side. He heard a sound of a girl speaking with a strange people. Because his natural desire to aid all those who are in need although he had not known the person he saved, he went inside the alleyway.

"Do you mind lending me your wallet for a while?" a stranger asked to the blonde haired girl with his hand is grabbing a metal pole and the metal pole is being severed to 4 pieces and floating. He was an esper with Aero Shooter power level 3. He's being accompanied by his two friends.

"Eh but…" The blonde haired girl speak with a fake trembled voice.

"No buts, hand over your wallet." The stranger is yelled at the girl.

"I can't do that…" The girl moved her left hand at her bag with a star adorned on the middle.

"So this is where you were!" A sound of a spiky haired boy is heard by them.

"I've been looking all over for you! Sorry I lost you!" The boy walked slowly approached the stranger that surrounded the blonde haired girl.

"Hah!? What this fucker doing here?" The other stranger talked to The boy.

"Sorry guys, but I don't want to fight all of you." The boy said with an apologizing voice.

"Don't disturb us you bast- UGGHHHKK!" The stranger that had the power of esper called Aero Shooter is being punched by The spiky haired boy in the stomach.

The boy then grabbed the girl right hand and ran together escape the three strangers. The boy was Kamijou Touma. He ran as fast as he can with the girl leaving the alleyway. After they manage to escape the three strangers in the alleyway, the girl was really exhausted.

"Hah… wait…!" Said the girl with an exhausted voice that came out from her mouth.

"A-Are you okay?" asked Touma.

"Don't tell me those guys… did they do something?"

"You're… just… a little… too… fast…!" The girl said it with a still exhausted voice and many sweat came out from her bodies.

"Ah sorry, I just though we'd be in trouble unless we shock off those guys."

"… Why did you…"

"Go through the trouble… of doing that?" The girl asked.

"B-Because you… looked troubled…" said Touma as he scratch his cheek with his finger.

"Troubled…" The girl said in confused face.

"I just saw some weird guys pestering you, so…! Th-they wouldn't leave you alone, right…!?

"I see…" The girl said as she moved her right hand into her bag.

"If nothing happened, that's good… but… take care then" Touma waved his right hand and leave the girl.

As Touma leave her. She felt something weird and bothered her. She moved her right hand back and still seeing Touma.

'…_My ability didn't work…!'_ The girl still felt confused and decided to find his information.

**Chapter END-**

* * *

**I don't have any idea what to say but, See you guys later . **


End file.
